Divergent: Across Worlds
by Golfbabe87
Summary: Life is complicated enough as a teenager, but for Amity faction born Gertrude Williams, it's about to get worse. Having amnesia post accident is one thing, but the Choosing Ceremony is growing closer. How do you make a decision that will define the rest of your life when you don't even know who you are? A retelling of the first novel with more than a few twists and turns.
1. Chapter 1

Divergent

"You take people, you put them on a journey, you give them peril, you find out who they really are."  
>― Joss Whedon<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Friday, May 24<strong>**th**

**5:11pm**

The first thing I am aware of is the sound of birds and the sweet smell of apples. The second is that I am on the ground. I feel the warmth of the sun on my face and I blink my eyes open in a daze. I feel disoriented, and almost nauseous, as I squint and blink up at the glaring sun. My head is throbbing and I groan reaching my hand to probe the painful spot. My hand comes away sticky with bright red blood. For some reason this doesn't bother me, or at least the sight of the blood doesn't. I am vaguely aware that head wounds can often look more serious than they really are, however, the large goose egg on the back of my head might signify a concussion.

A face enters my vision and blocks the sun. I blink at them in confusion. It is a boy.

"Hey? Are you all right there? What's your name?" His voice has a distinct twang and I blink at him in confusion after realizing that he has been trying to get my attention for some time.

I groan and try to sit up and smile at him when he tries to help me. I think it translates into more of a wince though. I grasp the back of my head and try to stop the dizziness that gets worse as I sit up. I press my forehead between my knees and take a few steadying breathes. The dizziness improves but is still present.

"You're fine." The voice is reassuring, pleasant even. His hands have been stroking my back in calming circles as I collect myself. I tense realizing that someone I don't know is touching me in a rather intimate manner. But the movement is not offensive, nor does it go beyond a comforting touch. My muscles relax into his hand and I am surprised how easily it comes to me. It seems familiar. Not him, but the mannerism. The act of being touched.

"Hey, you two alright over there?" Another voice, this time female.

I lift my head wearily and stare up at the woman. She is wearing a loose yellow shirt and red slacks. I notice that I am wearing similar clothing. Or at least the same coloring.

"Ya, I think she's fine. I saw her fall from one of the trees. She's a little dazed is all."

I look to the boy only he isn't really a boy, but a young man with sun kissed skin and dirty blond hair. The woman is black with wild hair and dark brown eyes.

She frowns at me looking puzzled. "You aren't supposed to be out here. What have you been doing?"

"I-I'm not really sure," I say.

"What's your name?"

I look at the young man and am at a loss. I open my mouth but nothing comes out.

_What is my name?_

He and the woman exchange looks and I try again to form the words. Panic sets in and the pressure in my heads increases. My eyes start to water but I don't know why. I am on the verge of sobbing because I don't know my name and I realize that I don't remember _anything_.

I take deep gulping breaths and try to calm down. The woman is at my side and gently puts her arm around my shoulder. I automatically tense reflexively and then relax. I am showing signs and symptoms of a concussion, especially if I have memory loss. In the back of my mind I know I should get medical attention as soon as possible.

"It's okay, calm down" she says. Her voice is kind and she smells like the sun. I'm not sure that's possible, but that is the only way I can describe her scent. "What do you remember?" Her eyes are warm and compassionate.

"Nothing," I shake my head. "But," I lick my lips, "I think I need a physician."

"I think I recognize her," she says to the young man. "She's one of the Johnson kids." Oh that's nice. At least _she_ knows who I am. One puzzle solved, only a million more to go.

Together, they help me stand. My stomach rolls and threatens to expel its contents. Funny, I don't even know what my regular diet consists of but I might get the chance to revisit it. Upon standing I see that we are in a beautiful orchard. No wonder I smelt apples.

I hear the rumbling of an engine and turn to see a truck filled with people sitting in the carriage. There is a girl playing an instrument that calls over to us and asks if we need any help. They offer to give us a lift and the woman decides to go with me while the boy stays behind.

She starts to help me in the truck but suddenly I am lifted into the air by one of the biggest men I have ever seen. Or I think he is. As I can't seem to recall much of anything I could very well know someone even burlier. The thought bemuses me and I realize I should be more afraid but these people are comforting and smile in a way that makes me feel safe

The man's name is Josh. He has brown eyes with similarly colored hair and is olive skinned. He sets me down in the back of the trunk and gently takes my chin in his hand. His mouth lifts and the skin around his eyes wrinkle in a smile. He is fit and strong and could be as young as thirty, but his eyes looks older, like he's seen many years.

"Always getting into mischief you are." He laughs and the dark skinned woman, whose name is Sandra, raises a brow. His voice sounds exasperated but warm at the same time.

"You know her then? I know she lives with the Johnsons but I couldn't recall her name." She seems a little contrite that she does not know my name.

Josh releases my chin and takes a look at my head. "Yes, one of the sweetest and most loving girls I know, and also one of the most audacious. I'm not surprised she was out here. It's not the first time she climbed the orchards, or fallen from them for that matter."

I grin at him and Sandra looks at me reproachfully. I smother my expression and turn my eyes downward. I have a feeling a few of those traits aren't something I should be proud of. For some reason I feel that climbing the orchards is worth it. I do not remember the event but I can imagine swinging on the tree branches.

He tucks a strand of hair behind my right ear and winks at me. I smile at him demurely. The motion makes me aware of my own attributes and I notice that my hair is somewhat long and a deep auburn. It's pretty. It makes me realize that I do not know what color my eyes are. Or what the rest of me looks like. I sigh and look at my hands. I have a few calluses on my palms but otherwise the nails are neatly trimmed with a little dirt around the edges. They do not look like idle hands. My legs are strong and able.

The truck lurches and starts up again. I stare fondly at the orchards as we pass them. The woman across from me starts strumming her instrument and a few people start singing. I am compelled to sing as well. The music and the song are familiar. I watch her fingers and I think I might even know how to play her instrument as well. My chest constricts and I look again out at the disappearing trees wishing I could stay back and hide behind their numerous leaves and branches.

The song is familiar as are the people, but it does not feel _right_. Not completely wrong, but not right. For some reason I feel far from home. The first inkling of apprehension settles in my chest.

* * *

><p>My name is Gertrude Williams and I am sixteen years old.<p>

The nurse explains that I have experienced a moderate concussion. Which makes sense considering I am having trouble with my memories. It worries me, but she explains that it can happen and most likely my memories will come back with time. She tells me to try and take things slowly when she sees my horrified expression. I nod, but do not admit to her that losing my memories has just come in second place to finding out that my name is Gertrude. What the hell were my parents thinking? I am so not a Gertrude. I may have lost my memories but I am most definitely not a Gertrude.

I feel compelled to look at her notes and ask questions as she examines me. She looks at me oddly when I ask about my pupillary reflex. I have a feeling that I do not have previous medical experience and look every inch of my sixteen years. This is peculiar because I do not feel like a child. Instead, I feel experienced and knowledgeable. The nurse looks at me reproachfully, but not unkindly, the more questions I ask. Eventually, I cease challenging her medical documentation.

She asks me a series of questions that accelerate my heart rate and cause me to sweat in anxiety. It is the worse part of the examination thus far. I sigh, growing more frustrated with every question I am unable to answer.

No, I do not know what happened.

No, I do not know where I live, or what the day is or exactly where I am for that matter. All I know is that I fell and now I'm in a hospital, getting asked a bunch of annoying questions. And can I please ask my own freaking questions now?

She looks at me again and I cannot decipher her facial expression other than the appeasing smile plastered on her face. It looks strained. She just pats my knee stiffly and tells me to be patient. I think she has just scolded me in some way. There seem to be rules in this place, rules that I do not remember and somehow I am breaking them with out knowing how.

"I've called your guardians, and they will be here to retrieve you shortly." She is cordial and her voice betrays none of her prior annoyance at my behavior. If she is annoyed, it is hard to tell. She is a professional and compassionate caregiver. She is more than tolerating my idiosyncrasies.

I nod and she steps out of the room and I take the opportunity to use the restroom. As I wash my hands I stare at the posting on the wall.

REMEMBER TO CONSERVE WATER.

I dry my hands and catch my reflection in the mirror. There is a young girl staring back at me. She has fair but sun kissed skin and wild dark auburn hair. Her eyes are such a light blue that they could be mistaken for gray. Or perhaps they are gray with blue specs. She is not beautiful but her face is pretty enough with a small number of freckles across her nose and cheeks. Her face has character I decide. It is a friendly face that looks accustomed to smiles and laughter. My hand traces my lips and I watch the girl in the mirror follow my movements. Her face is familiar but it is wrong somehow; it is too young and round. I suddenly feel unnerved and exit the restroom and sit in a chair. I start getting restless and knock on the nurse's door. She opens it with a smile.

I rub my arms and ask, "Can I…um do you have anything I can do while I wait?" I feel useless not doing anything and sitting idly waiting for parents I do not remember. If my hands are occupied maybe I can contain my fear. She smiles warmly and seems to understand my need. Her kindness is genuine and comforting.

She leads me to an area of freshly cleaned but unfolded linens. For the next hour I fold sheets, pillowcases, and towels and store them in a closet. Meanwhile, I rack my brain and try to retrieve memories of life before the orchard, but it exasperates me so I stop. I keep telling myself that it will just take time and everything will be fine. When my parents get here, everything will be fine.

For some reason it does not comfort me.

A woman with laugh lines comes to pick me up. She is young with a willowy build. We look nothing alike and I do not remember her. I scan her face trying to recall something about her, but I draw a blank. She embraces me and I smile enjoying her touch because it is familiar. I relax in her arms.

This is Mrs. Johnson, my mother.

"How many times must I come and retrieve you, you silly girl?" She says it with fondness and with a hint of exasperation.

I smile and shrug at her after she releases me. I feel a little better because it sounds like something a mother would say to her child. Her hand reaches to comb through my hair.

"Sorry Mom," I apologize.

She stops mid stroke with a hand in my hair. She looks puzzled but smiles at me nonetheless and drops her hands. My smile disappears and I wonder if I have done something else out of context.

The nurse clears her throat and addresses my mother. "Before you take Gertrude home let's go in my office for a minute."

They both smile and I stare at the closed door. I am irritated that they leave me standing here. Aren't I an active participant in my health and wellbeing? Oh wait; I'm 16 so I suppose they think I'm an idiot as well. It is not fair.

I cross my arms and wait impatiently.

* * *

><p>AN: Please read and Review. I have this written up to 180 pages so far. I will try and update a few times a month. Depends on the response I get. This will be a retelling of the first novel with obvious changes. If you have any insight into the lives of those in Amity or other factions feel free to drop me a line. Hopefully, you find it entertaining. I would be very interested in your thoughts and suggestions. I will be taking some liberties with the fandom and its characters.<p> 


	2. May 26th-27th

Disclaimer: I do not own _Divergent_. This is just for fun.

Divergent

"I'm Buffy. I'm new."

-Buffy from BTVS

* * *

><p><strong>Sunday, May 26<strong>**th**

**6:23pm**

I am Gertrude Williams and I am sixteen years old. I live with the Johnson family because my parents are dead.

There are three of us. Not including Mr. And Mrs. Johnson, or Bill and Karen as they prefer. Karen and Bill have two children of their own who are both married and live in a communal home part of a larger family unit. The Johnsons house children of unfortunate circumstances. I suppose that includes Tyler, Gabrielle and myself. I don't know what happened to their families; perhaps their parents have passed as well. The Johnsons are well suited to be foster parents as they are known for their understanding and peaceful nature, all attributes that Amity values.

And that is where I am, Amity faction. I have lived with the Johnsons since my parents died three years ago. No wonder I am confused. My home life is as confusing as the place I live in. Amity is filled with rules and expectations. You are expected to act with kindness and believe in peace and the pursuit of happiness. Here, trust and self-sufficiency is everything, while war and aggression are responsible for all wrong doings.

I understand, and even agree with most of it. But something is missing. I find the answer during dinner. We gather around the table, and it is my second night in this home. Or at least the second night that I can remember. Everyone has been really considerate and helpful. They fill in the parts that I am missing and go out of their way to act like everything is well.

It is comforting as it is irksome; it makes me feel restless and unsettled.

Dinner is a time to celebrate being together. We reflect on the day and go around the table sharing a positive experience and what we are most happy for. Memories of my life in Amity are absent, and what flashes of memory I do have can't possibly be real. They aren't memories, but more like feelings, and thoughts. Sometimes they come out in songs that I hum in the morning. Singing and the arts are encouraged here, and I love it. But the song I sing….aren't from Amity. The looks don't bother me like they should. Or at least I tell myself that. I dance around while I get ready in the morning or when I help prepare meals. I think the looks are because I am different somehow from before. I don't know how, no one will tell me, and I do not want to ask.

I want to go back to the orchard, where I fell. I remember the scent of apples and a wall. When I dream, there is always a large wall among the apple trees.

My foster family has a passion for agriculture and making decisions as one unit. There is a like-mindedness of happiness and unity. In the midst of uncertainty, it is comforting and slightly suffocating. Karen puts me to work in the kitchen. Returning to my regular routine is supposed to help me get my memories back. Most of the backing ingredients are familiar but some of them are unfamiliar. It is challenging, and I am not particularly talented at cooking or baking, but this chore is expected of me. It makes me feel odd, another way I don't quite fit in.

Despite the circumstances, I always feel better after dinner. I stuff myself at dinner to settle my nerves, mostly bread. The bread is hard to resist when it is warm and fresh from the oven. And afterwards, I feel this sense of relief. Like everything is fine, better than fine. It's reassurance that I really need.

But it really is not fine.

Tomorrow is my first day back at school. I sneak an extra slice of bread at dinner and eat it in bed. A full stomach makes it easier to sleep. It is necessary to conserve food and only take what we need so everyone is equal. Well, what I need is for all of the nerves to go away and stuffing my face with food helps.

There will be kids from other factions at school. We are born into one of five factions and at sixteen we decide our permanent faction. How can anyone expect a teenager to devise their whole life's plans and ambitions is mind-boggling. Shouldn't you constantly be growing throughout your entire life? Isn't life supposed to be one big journey where you cultivate and discover your ideals and beliefs?

Apparently, any self-discovery happens before you're sixteen. And I am out of time. I have two weeks to figure out what faction to belong in. The Choosing Ceremony will decide my life. I may or may not be sick with anxiety.

I _am_ excited for school though, and more than anything I want the evening to pass so I can go and talk to kids from other factions. I wonder what their life is like? Their families and routines?

That night when I sleep, I dream, as I always do.

* * *

><p><em>I'm in a large room wearing tight clothing holding a large pad in both hands while someone is punching. I yell at them and they kick harder and higher with a furious cry. <em>

_I am dancing in a dark room with loud music and colored lights wearing strange clothes and uncomfortable shoes. _

_I am climbing a wall strapped to a harness and waving down below excitedly._

_I am lifting a weapon at something far away. My finger squeezes the trigger and the shot reverberates in the room. _

_The windshield wipers beat back and forth in a fast rhythm attempting to ward off the rain. It's cold and dark outside. The rain and fog makes it difficult to see and I'm going slow because the fog is thick and the roads are slick. It's late in the evening and I'm running late. The light turns red and I stop. The car is playing a merry jingle and I'm singing along distractedly. An innocent laugh echoes in the car and I smile in the rearview mirror. I turn around, say something and start the car forward as the light turns green again. The car starts through the intersection slowly and I look in my rearview mirror and smile. Suddenly, there is a blinding light, a blaring horn and then silence._

* * *

><p>I wake up gasping for air.<p>

I look to the bottom bunk bed and see Gabrielle sleeping peacefully. I sink further into the bed and try to still my heart rate.

My mind recalls the dream. Somehow, I do not think my faction permits the use of weaponry.

* * *

><p><strong>Monday, May 27<strong>**th**

**7:07am**

I have absolutely no idea where we are, but I do know we are heading to school. I clamor in a truck with other kids heading to school. Tyler and Gabrielle are sitting together with a group their own age. They are playing an odd clapping game. Everyone greets me this morning with hugs and smiles and asks me how I am. The novelty of strangers hugging me and asking how I am is starting to wear off though. The whole, let's preach about peace and togetherness is a little much. Not that I don't appreciate it, but it is monotonous. I like hugging people, but I like hugging people I care about, not people I do not know. It's creepy.

The truck hits a pot hole and a few kids squeal with laughter. Their laughter rings in my ears and it becomes insistent and annoying. Tyler and Gabrielle seem content enough. They are the epitome of Amity. They sit with their friends and smile. Sitting amidst these kids, I feel as if I am sitting alone.

I am sitting with my friends, Danielle, Katie and Spencer. Danielle is a very attractive girl with rosy cheeks and sparkling eyes. She squeezes me a little too tight when she hugs me this morning. Katie has dark blond hair and smiles at everyone dreamily all the way to school. Spencer is a quiet boy with olive skin. He hugs me a bit differently than the rest and his arm lingers about my shoulders for most of the drive.

I try not to feel too uncomfortable.

Most are aware of my "predicament" and try to fill me in on the conversation but I cannot help but feel overwhelmed and disinterested. I lose interest quickly. A few of them kindly ask questions attempting to converse. I nod accordingly, and give brief but polite responses. For the most part I just fall out of the loop while the conversation and singing continues without me.

If conversing with a bunch of strange teenagers isn't enough stress, trying to sit in a tent is even more awkward. I feel like a billowy idiot. I am wearing a flowy yellow skirt with a pale red top and sturdy sandals. The clothes are comfortable, awkward, definitely not flattering. And my hair keeps getting in my damn face.

I tried putting my hair in a twist this morning. I came out of the restroom feeling awkward with my wardrobe, but when Karen glanced disapprovingly at my hair I took it out and settled for running a brush through the untamed locks. Most everyone wears his or her hair down in Amity. I just wanted it out of my face for practical reasons. My hair is extremely long, but everyone, including the boys, have long hair.

The truck stops and everyone gets out waving to the driver, Christopher. My shoulder bag feels like a security blanket. I clutch it tightly as I bite my lip and try to get the courage to move from the truck.

"Hey Gertrude," I cringe at the sound of my name. Christopher gives me an amused but encouraging smile. "You planning on staying or something?"

"Or something," I mutter.

Reluctantly, I get out of the truck and start walking. It is a good thing I do because I really have no clue where I am going. Luckily, my friends are waiting for me. I hurry and catch up to the Amity kids and follow at a sedate pace.

"Don't worry, Gerdy. Remember our first day of high school when we were all nervous for no reason?"

I grimace hearing Katie's awful nickname. Her words are meant to be reassuring, but they make me feel inadequate. Danielle elbows her slightly and Katie blinks. "Oh, I mean, sorry." She blushes.

Danielle stares pointedly at her and covers with a smile. "I'm sure you will remember in your own time." She changes the conversation tactfully. The three of them begin talking excitedly about the looming Choosing Ceremony and I listen attentively.

As we get closer to the school I see hundreds of teenagers grouped together. I blink taking in the five different states of uniform. It's as if there is an unofficial school dress code, only it's clearly a faction dress code. A group of teenagers dressed in unbecoming gray garbs walks past and I feel better about my state of dress. But not by much. I may look like a hippie, but they look like monks. I grimace tripping over my long skirt. Let's just say we are equally fashionably challenged. A group dressed smartly in varying shades of blue walk by and while the outfit is much more becoming some of them look a little too buttoned up. I wonder if they have an eye problem because most of them are sporting glasses. A few of them greet us by name and one of them stops in front of us.

"Hey Gertrude," says a girl. I sigh but smile. She looks about my age and has dark blond hair with brown eyes. I am a little surprised when she moves to hug me. I thought we were the only 'hugging' faction. Maybe we are because her hug is awkward and obviously ill practiced. A few people give us looks and my other friends smile warmly. Sweet, and dreamy Katie gives the mysterious girl a warm hug. The girl smiles tightly but accepts the affection patiently.

"Hello." I say awkwardly after a few moments of silence.

She peers at me as if I am a particularly difficult math problem. "What's wrong?"

Well, this is a nice way to make friends.

"Uh, well I had this accident and bumped my head. So I have a bit of a memory problem."

"A memory problem?" she says slowly. I nod. "What happened? Do you have a concussion?"

Her questions come at me in rapid succession and all I can do is nod. Her eyes roll and she shakes her head. "You were in the orchards again weren't you?"

My eyes widen and my mouth hangs open. My mouth hangs open stupidly for a moment and then I remember to close it. "Yep." Apparently, she does know me.

"Go easy on her Elizabeth." Danielle kindly remarks.

"How did you know?" I ask the girl.

She turns back to me. "It's only logical, you like being up high. And it is not the first time you've fallen from a tree." She gives a pointed stare and I have the feeling that we are acquaintances, if not friends. Her words are slightly condescending, but I think she means well.

"Thanks." I grin.

She looks at me oddly and huffs. "And you forgot my name. It's Elizabeth by the way."

"Oh, well nice to meet you?" It comes out as a question. I hesitate but decide to ask her anyway. "Could you, maybe not call me Gertrude? Erm, please?"

My friends smile and snicker to themselves. There is an obvious joke that I am not privy to.

"I never call you Gertrude, you prefer Gerdy. You think it's cuter. " If my stomach rolls, it's because I think Gerdy is way worse. Elizabeth abruptly turns to Danielle planning the day. Guess, I get to be babysat on my first day. "Are you taking her to the front office and classes?"

"Yes." Danielle assures her.

Elizabeth straightens her glasses and stands taller. She glances at her similarly dressed friends and turns back to us. "I can't take her to main period but I can meet her for second."

My head swivels back and forth between them. "I'm right here." I grumble folding my arms.

Their conversation continues as if I were not standing next to them. I notice that Katie and Spencer are missing and find them ascending the school steps without us.

As Danielle and Elizabeth continue to plot my schedule I slowly wonder off to the side and people watch. They don't even notice. Based on their interaction it is safe to presume that the Erudite and Amity faction have an amiable relationship. Best to know who my allies I are right from the get go.

I watch a few teenagers teasing one another and a couple holding hands. I am about to head back to Elizabeth and Danielle when I see a train closing in. The cheers are boisterous and become louder as the train nears. Groups of teenagers wearing black jump from the trains many compartments as it nears the front of the school. My heart begins to pound and my eyes widen. A small gasp escapes. It's amazing to see kids my own age jump from a moving train. A few of them jump alone and others in groups. There are some who even hold hands when they jump. Many of them sport piercings and tattoos and a few of them have multi colored hair.

These teenagers are Dauntless.

It is by far the coolest thing I have ever seen in my life. Well, from what I recall anyway.

Suddenly, the urge to join them is overwhelming.

"That is so awesome." It comes out a whisper but someone hears me. I turn and give a wry smile to a blond Abnegation girl. Or rather, the other group of fashionably challenged teenagers I saw earlier. Our eyes meet briefly and I decide to make an effort. "You know, jumping out of the train. It looks impressive."

I explain and gesture to the teenagers in black feeling embarrassed for opening my mouth. She stays quiet but hesitantly nods her head. Her eyes return to the ground and she quietly walks away. I turn my eyes to another group of jumping Dauntless. One girl miscalculates her jump and lands ineptly. I wince and bite my lip. It looked like it hurt. She really should have tucked her shoulder and bent at the hips more.

Her friends laugh and clap her on the shoulder while helping her up.

"Nice style Marlene. Really nailed that landing." A boy with dark hair and olive skin laughs, and while is words are condescending; his tone is light and friendly.

"Oh, shut it." She laughs and shoves him but accepts his help when he offers his arm.

My lips turn up and I smile wistfully. Abruptly, someone bumps into me. I'm fall to the ground with a gasp and a few articles spill from my book bag.

"Oh, so sorry. I didn't see you there." I look up slightly stunned at the Candor boy and his friends. They are smiling and make no attempt to help me. "Watch where you're going next time." They walk off and the confrontation is over in less than a minute.

I am livid and I want to punch the smirk right off his snotty face. This first day is turning out splendidly. I grumble and gather my items. I clench my fists tightly and get back up.

"What an _asshole_." I mutter under my breath.

I turn and find myself face to face with one of the Dauntless boys I just saw jump from the train. He is staring at me with a slightly bemused expression, like he doesn't know what to make of me. He raises an eyebrow and crosses his arms across his lean chest. Two girls stand to his right and left, one of them is the girl who landed poorly, Marlene I think he called her. Marlene is smiling curiously. The other girl is frowning a bit severely so I avoid eye contact.

The boy stares at me and I flush, thinking he must have heard me. Fabulous. I'm pretty sure cursing isn't a favorable Amity quality. It occurs to me that maybe there are laws about acting outside of your faction. Could I be arrested? That would be ridiculous. The boy from Candor was the one who shoved me in the first place. I didn't do anything wrong. Maybe the Dauntless boy is friends with the Candor boy? Just my luck, maybe he wants to shove me to the ground as well.

Well if that's the case, he'll have to shove me harder. Our eyes lock and I stubbornly set my jaw and lift my chin. "Well, he _is_ an asshole. That was totally rude and unnecessary." Hopefully, Danielle and Elizabeth notice my predicament before I get my ass kicked.

His other eyebrow raises and he smirks. We stare at one another for another moment until he nods. What a weird boy.

"What's going on?" Elizabeth interjects as her and Danielle approach. She eyes scrutinize the group of Dauntless teenagers. I am not sure what she is looking for but her gaze is calculating and Danielle is smiling at them but I doubt its sincerity. Then again, I don't know either of them well enough to make assumptions.

The boy shrugs nonchalantly. "Nothing." He exchanges looks with his friends and they walk away glancing at me as they pass.

I turn and watch their retreating figures enter the front doors. Well, that was certainly odd.

I groan internally when Elizabeth and Danielle start bombarding me with questions as we walk to the office.

* * *

><p>I abhor ignorance, more accurately, I hate it when people hold knowledge over my head or think they know better than me. I've lost my memories, but it doesn't mean I'm stupid. Which is why I try to be attentive throughout the day, especially in class. It's annoying getting so many pitying looks and a few irritated ones as well, from both my peers and school faculty and staff. The only problem is halfway through math class my eyes go cross. Firstly, I am pretty sure I have learned this stuff before and secondly; it is boring as hell.<p>

History, however, is beyond fascinating. This subject might give me a better clue to my past and bring back memories. Hopefully, it is a temporary memory lapse. The nurse assured me that my memories would return, but I am unsure how she can guarantee it. Being lost in my routine and my relationships seems normal for my situation. But I feel wrong and out-of-place.

The more I contemplate this, the more it sounds like teenage angst due to the looming Choosing Ceremony.

School is completely unfamiliar to me. I do not have flickers of memories or remember unconscious things like where the girls bathroom is. However, there are a few things that are familiar. And what I know worries me. I know a little too much about current events and people who I am pretty sure I have never spoken with before. At the same time, there is little to be said for knowing personal information about my classmates. I can hardly walk up to them to confirm the bizarre information.

Despite this, I want to find what is missing. Which is why during our scheduled lunch break I find a stair case and bring my history book along for the ride. I should probably seek out my faction and eat with them but I feel awkward. They would welcome me with kind eyes, but I really do not feel like playing patty cake or whatever game they were doing when I left the lunch room. Not that games are a bad thing, but since my accident my emotions have been a swirl of confusion and I really just want to be alone.

My friends make my escape challenging. I waste nearly ten minutes of my scheduled lunch evading and avoiding Danielle, Katie and Spencer. I am well aware that this is unkind behavior. I feel guilty about not feeling guilty. I will try harder tomorrow I promise myself. I am not sure whom I am trying to appease with this promise, but I make it anyway to appease the feelings of guilt.

The stairs lead to the roof of the schools main building. The view is beautiful and overlooks the city. The city is impressive from this view and reaches as far as I can see. The buildings are a beautiful piece of architecture. They are not particularly what I would describe as traditional or artistic, but they are striking in their symmetry and efficiency. In the distance I can barely make out the gates that supposedly surround the city.

I settle down near one of the walls and relax. I have a lunch from home and I happily munch on an apple while I open a history text. I get a few pages into my reading and am finishing the apple when the roof access door opens and the three Dauntless teenagers from this morning emerge.

Great, right when I relax I get evicted. I have no doubt that three Dauntless teenagers have territorial instincts that supersede my factions pacifist nature. It does seem kind of fitting that they would be hanging out on the roof doing something, I dunno daring? Well, whatever it is they do I better move along. I don't see why I can't stay when I was here first, but they just ruined the alone time I had planned.

The stop they're chattering when they spot me. I look up at them from the ground and sigh loudly. I take another bite of my apple and chuck the core in my lunch bag and pack up my things. "Guess this is your usual spot, huh?"

The girl called Marlene smiles. "You bet."

I raise my hands in mock enthusiasm. "Fabulous. No, no, you stay, I'll leave." I am not sure if they care for my sarcasm or dramatics but they can have it just the same.

"You have a problem?" The other girl challenges.

I look at her and then pretend to look behind me. "You talking to me?" She is about to have a hissy fit so I hold my hands up in surrender. "Relax, joke. This is me leaving." I over exaggerate my exit keeping my back to the door eyes with my eyes trained on them and my hands up as if escaping from a predator. All the while I see the boy trying to hold in his laughter.

I do not see them at all the next day.

* * *

><p>Please read and review. I really appreciate it.<p> 


End file.
